pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style)
Cats Productions' movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Baloo - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bagheera - Timon (The Lion King) *Colonel Hathi - Goliath I (Goliath II) *King Louie - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Kaa - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shanti - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Winifred - Mrs. Goliath (Goliath II) *Hathi Junior - Goliath II *Flunkey Monkey - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Mauro and the Marmosets (Rio (2011) *The Jungle Patrol - Elephants (Goliath II) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Adult Tantor (Tarzan) *The Slob Elephant - Dolores the Elephant (Disney cartoons) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Jumbo-Jumbo the Elephant (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Elephant with fly - Soccer Elephant (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Elephant with hair - Stuart the Elephant (Disney's Marsupilami) *The Distracted Elephant - Ned the Elephant (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Eloise (Goliath II) *Buglar the Elephant - Captain Colonel (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - Winston (Alpha & Omega) *The Wolf Councils - Western Pack Wolves (Alpha & Omega) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto) *The Wolf Cubs - Balto & Jenna's puppies (Balto 2&3) *2 Adult Wolves - Young Humphrey and Young Kate (Alpha & Omega) *Baby Mowgli - Baby simba (Tlk) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 2: Timon Discovers Kimba/Kimba's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 3: Kimba and Timon Encounter Megavolt *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 4: ("Goliath I's March") *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 5: Timon and Kimba's Argument *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 6: Kimba meets Pumbaa *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 7: ("The Bare Necessities") *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 8: Kimba is Kidnapped by the Monkeys *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 9: Kimba meets Maurice ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Monkey Chase *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 10: Timon and Pumbaa's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 11: Kimba Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 12: Prince John Arrives ("Goliath I's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 13: Kimba and Megavolt's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 14: Megavolt and Prince John's Conversation *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 15: Kimba's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 16: Kimba Confronts Prince John/Lion Fight *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 17: Poor Warthog *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 18: Kimba meets Kitty ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Cats Productions Style) part 20: End Credits Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Mowgli Tiger 1.jpg|Tiger as Baloo Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Bagheera Tom.jpg|Tom as Colonel Hathi Toodles.jpg|Toodles Galore as Winifred TomFace.PNG|Tom Cat Jr. as Hathi Junior Sylvester.png| Sylvester as King Louie Meowrice s.jpg|Meowrice as Kaa Scar.jpg| Scar as Shere Khan Marie 1.jpg|Marie as Shanti Red.jpg|Red as Buzzie Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy as Flaps Category:Cats Productions Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's Category:Movie Spoofs